The invention relates to a seat bench transport device for transporting a seat bench for a transport vehicle.
Seat benches for use as seating in aircraft are usually transported to the aircraft on a mobile outside device, then loaded onto a mobile inside device and moved with this inside the aircraft fuselage to their respective installation positions. A conventional outside device for transporting a seat bench to the aircraft is shown in FIG. 1. This outside device 1 for transporting a seat bench 2 comprises a pallet 8 that is movable on caster pairs 4, 6, and on which a plurality of seat rail pairs is mounted securely in the transverse position. Each seat rail pair includes two seat rails 10a, 10b, arranged parallel to one another, which correspond to a distance between the rails in the aircraft. In this way, a large number of different seat benches 2 can be transported with the outside device 1. The seat bench 2 shown comprises three seats 12, 14, 16 with a shared seat support beam 18, whose seat bench feet for example can only be accommodated in one of the seat rail pairs 10a, 10b. 
For transporting seat bench 2, seat bench feet 20, 22 are inserted into seat rails 10a, 10b transversely relative to pallet 8 and then secured in place via a locking mechanism, which is not shown. In order to transfer seat bench 2 from the outside device to the inside device inside the aircraft, the locking mechanism is released and seat bench 2 is slid out of seat rails 10a, 10b transversely relative to pallet 8.
However, inserting the seat benches in the seat rails is very time-consuming. In addition, the locking mechanism regularly catches when it is opened, causing further delays. Moreover, the seat rails, seat bench feet and the locking mechanism can be damaged as a result of this catching. It is also disadvantageous that seat benches with asymmetrical seat support beams cause the device's center of gravity to shift, making the outside device more difficult to move.